Tower of God - Beyond Desires
by Yuci
Summary: A regular with a hazy past meets a girl who forgot her memories. Together they climb the tower, not knowing that their pasts might have more connection than they think...
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

_I want to climb the tower..._

Not for the riches...

Not for the happiness...

Not for the revenge...

For something else...

...but what is it?

**TOWER OF GOD – BEYOND DESIRES**

**It begins.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Peach Pair

**TOWER OF GOD – BEYOND DESIRES**

**A/N:** _I don't own anything except my OCs; Tower of God and its concepts solely belongs to SIU, the creator of the manhwa. This story is more of a way for me to expand the TOG world as I see fit, so it'll be focusing on the OCs with an occasional involvement of known characters, so this is not supposed to focus on the main story line as SIU plans but provides an alternative view of all the tests and floors from my perspective._

Chapter 1 – Peach pair

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there, run!" the boy with pink hair screamed as he narrowly avoided a canon shot that left a crater on the ground where he had been just moments ago with an explosion.

The testing area of floor 18F was a mess.

It was a circular shaped stone arena with many rectangular rock shapes of various lengths and angles rooted to the rocky ground. In the middle of the arena was an single automated weapon that reassembled a canon; it didn't look particularly intimidating, but the first shot from that thing made all regulars realise that it was nothing short of a nightmare; one shot was enough to smash you to pieces. The theme for this test was rather simple: "Survive for 2 hours, or until 50 regulars are left standing."

Amidst this chaos was a rather peculiar looking boy; pink flowing hair covered his forehead, and his green eyes were full of panic as he tried to seize a regular away from danger. Actually, the canon was not what was scaring him. It was designed to shoot one bullet every twenty minutes in a random direction, and he only nearly got killed because he was unlucky. In a plain full of nothing but rocks, all the regulars knew that surviving for 2 hours was difficult; there were absolutely no resources available except what they had on themselves, and they had only one other alternative. In other words...

There was a death match raging in the test area.

Yuci grabbed the regular who was stoning around and dragged her with him, nearly getting pierced by a spear that was thrown by someone behind. A glance behind showed that the guy with an evil grin was still chasing him, since the start of the game, cackling away. And now, someone else was holding him up; he wasn't even sure why he pushed her out of harm's way... The said victim, now realising what had happened... started screaming.

_How am I even going to survive_, he thought. He had nothing but an E grade needle and reel; and he obviously didn't have an armour inventory, and a simple brown cloak on him couldn't protect him, let alone someone else...

CRACK.

A blinding pain erupted in his side. I've been struck by the spear...

Or so he thought.

He had simply ran into one of the rectangular pillars.

Someone cackled behind them.

"What's this? I thought you were doing a good job running from my attacks... to think you ran into a pillar, a gigantic one at that... you must be stupid! Both of you are done for!" The spear bearer roared with delight.

They were cornered. The spear bearer took out a gigantic spear and prepared what appeared to be his strongest attack. One could clearly see his muscles bulging in preparation.

Yuci had nowhere to run, nor did he have any energy left. They were done for.

"Pssh, Mr..." the girl suddenly whispered. This was the first time she said anything after screaming. Yuci turned his head, hope all lost. He was too busy running for his life (well, their lives) and didn't notice. She had short orange hair that touched her shoulders, and her sky blue eyes looked at him with an innocent light. She was wearing a striped orange and white t-shirt and an orange skirt... she looked quite young. Pretty cute, too.

"Come closer, quick..." Confused, Yuci edged closer. What was this girl up to? The spear bearer was roaring in the distance and was about to make the final blow. An orange cube appeared from the girl's inventory on the ground. Two small cubes disintegrated from it. It was a lighthouse.

Lighthouses were cubic shaped objects that were light bearers' main utility. It could be expanded into a large lighthouse to serve as a base for the light bearer to collect information, and smaller cubes could also be controlled to float and shine light within the light bearer's range on shinsoo control.

"Quick, get on...!" It seemed she was a light bearer. Yuci scrambled on, and just at this moment, the villain threw his gigantic spear with a roar.

BANG.

It was a clean evasion. The lighthouse, controlled by the girl's shinsoo, flew sideways and avoided his attack completely.

"Why... you...! You're not going to get away-"

CRACKCRACKCRACK. CRACK.

The three of them turned to look. The gigantic spear that's as thrown had cracked the bottom of the pillar... And it was expanding very quickly. The spear bearer, realizing what was going to happened, turned to run. However...

"Flow control!" The two small lighthouses she distributed earlier had surrounded him.

A technique that restricts an opponent's movement by utilizing lighthouses' field of shinsoo, rendering them unable to move... Controlling the lighthouse they were on as a transport to evade his attacks on top of using two others to restrict his movement, this girl was pretty good for an F rank regular.

The pair edged further away from the falling pillar.

"I can't resist! This is... NOOOOO!"

BANG.

The wind from the force brushed past their faces. The towering pillar had just crushed the spear bearer and his last words.

* * *

"BEEEEP!" An signal rang throughout the arena from an unknown source, followed by an announcer's voice.

"Congratulations! The number of regulars have reached 50! All regulars remaining have passed the first phrase f the test! Please remain on standby for 10 minutes!" Silence followed the arena. It seems whatever fighting going on had ceased, and the canon had stopped firing bullets. The test was far from over, though.

Yuci sat down on a rock that happened to be nearby. He wasn't sure what to say; it seems the girl had just saved his life. Sweat dripped down his face; they had just narrowly avoided death and turned the tables on the attacker. The orange girl seemed pretty calm though.

"Umm... thanks for saving me earlier..." he mumbled to the girl, who had also sat down.

"Haha... it was nothing! You did save me earlier from his attacks after all, I guess we're both indebted to each other." Her girly voice came out as a high pitched chirp.

"My name is Emi Lin... n-nice to meet you. I'm a light bearer and a wave controller." She seemed a little embarrassed at making the first introduction. Being able to be a ligh tbearer and a wave controller was quite a talent; not only did one need to have the wits of a light bearer to outsmart an enemy, she also seemed to have good shinsoo control of a wave controller.

"Yuci." Yuci was still out of breath from the running earlier.

She narrowed her eyes a bit at the short introduction, perhaps questioning his gratitude, but her expression changed.

"Your arm..." It was then Yuci realised that the pain in his left arm was still there, especially if he tried to move.

"Don't move!" she moved closer and inspected his arm. She sighed.

"It doesn't seem to be serious, looks like I can't do anything about it. Who runs into gigantic pillars anyway..." she pouted in a joking manner.

"Well, it looks like you'll be in my care for the second phrase since you're injured... hey Mr., are you even listening to me?" Yuci was staring at her, seemingly lost in thought.

"Y-yeah." Truth was, he wasn't very used to strangers being so friendly with him. It had been a while since he took tests with someone that actually _talked _to him; he had randomly joined other teams for team tests and they had easily parted, no words even spoken. It had been like that for a while. The very last proper team he had... well, it was long lost in his memories. Perhaps it was better that he didn't think about it much.

This girl... seemed like a nice person.

"Erm... why are you staring at me...?"

"N-no I'm not!" He felt his cheeks flush, which was quite a cute match with his pink hair.

Spacing out really invokes a lot of misunderstandings, ha.

Luckily, the next announcement evaporated the awkwardness quickly.

"Now, remaining participants! Please stay still while the arena goes through a slight change for the next phrase of the test!"

With an injured arm and a orange girl beside him, Yuci prepared himself mentally for the upcoming phrase. He nearly died but survived, how bad could it get?

The answer was, _very_.


	3. Chapter 2 : Female Dorm

**TOWER OF GOD – BEYOND DESIRES**

**A/N: **_Sorry, I had a busy week and all that. I'll update more regularly now. Do drop a review and tell me what you think, its good to know I have readers. xD_

Chapter 2 – Female Dorm

Just as he finished speaking, Yuci felt as though he was flying upward with tremendous speed; Emi squeaked at this sudden movement.

Extra pillars had protuded from the ground; they were everywhere, each a few square metres in area. All the 50 regulars were on them. The canon was on one as well.

"Well then everyone, survive for 10 minutes~!" the announcement upruptly ended, and the regulars were left standing dumbfounded.

The canon was aimed _upwards; _this meant they would probably not be receiving the hell bullets. Then what was it...

BANG.

The canon shot a bullet with great speed into the air. At quite a distace, the bullet suddenly exploded with a white flash, blinding everyone. And in the next moment...

Holy crap.

It was a dragon.

Its gigantic body shadowed the arena; it had two curved horns protruding from its head, and there were spikes near the tip of its tail. Its huge wings were ragged with some holes... but the scariest of all features was its eyes. Those cruel, yellow eyes.

It let out out a huge roar that probably made all the regulars jump.

"What the heck was that bullet, a freaking pokeball?"

In the next moment, the dragon opened its mouth and shot a huge fireball in the opposite direction of Yuci and Emi.

It was crazy. The impact destroyed pillars and perhaps a few unlucky regulars in a matter of seconds. Screams were heard as many tried to avoid the crazy thing.

"We need to get further away from here!" Yuci panicked at this sudden destruction. Emi nodded in agreement, and this was when a deafening explosin shook the whole place.

The dragon's head was covered with what looked like fire; it had a slightly pinkish flair to it, and it was burning the dragon that was terrorizing the whole area just moments earlier.

The trademark flames of the Yeon Family! There was someone like that in this kind of floor.

In pain, the dragon was in a frenzy now, roaring and spewing fire everywhere. Someone shouted admist all of this.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE! EVERYONE KILL THE DAMNED THING!"

It was yet another one of those crazy moments in the tower.

Many of the remaining 50 regulars were swooping in for the kill, reinforced by the flames.

"The tables sure have turned fast..."

"Yeah... its always been so unexpected in times like this."

"Who would've thought I would be saved by a pink haired ajusshi..."

"..."

And with that, they passed the test of the 18th floor.

* * *

They were given a three day break to re-energize themselves before the start of the next test on the 19th floor. Perhaps the test administrators thought the dragon would've worn out the survivors... but the end was actually pretty anticlimatic. They were assigned rooms to share with one other regular in a facility together.

Yuci's roommate was probably already there; he had spent some time chatting with Emi in the lobby, and she made him promise to meet again soon. They had become... friends? Funny, how friends are so easy to make...

_...and easy to lose._

He shook his head, and opened the door.

"Who dares enter without my permission!?"

Taken aback by the sheer volume of her voice, Yuci stumbled backwards.

"Whoahoh!"

He couldn't see anyone though... that was, until he looked down and realised he was more than a head taller than the person.

A... woman? No, a child? She had long black hair with a straight fringe, and her green eyes glowered at him. She was wearing what looked like an elementary school uniform... well, the tower was always full of crazy people around. Her name tag read: Jessica.

"You, mortal! What are you doing in my room?"

"Ermm... I believe this is my room too... I think we're supposed to s-share, thats why there's two beds right..."

She whipped back, and realising what he said was true, stomped to her bed, and muttered words.

"Despicable... trashy administrators, making me share a room with these mortals..."

Taking that as a sign that she no longer opposed his enty, he walked to his bed and sat down, removing his robe. He was wearing a simpe singlet under it; so much for wearing armour as a fisherman. He took off his black buckled shoes were worn out from the constant running; the leather strap was about to come off too. _I really need better equipment, ha..._

"Hey you, mortal. You're quite muscular for a woman, aren't you?"

Well, it wasn't hard for people to misunderstand Yuci's gender because of his hair colour and length. In the past he had encountered people trying to hit on him... and it only got more awkward as he didn't know what to do and finally yelled things like "I'm a man, you molester!"

"Erm, I'm a guy."

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, because what followed was rage.

"WHAT! Why am I sharing a room with... with a... STINKY MALE MORTAL!" Then, as she realised she had called him muscular, her face started going red and she started throwing a tantrum by herself, throwing him angry glances.

"D-Don't worry! I won't do anything to you..."

"Then why did you take off your robe!? Pervert... pervert pervert pervert!"

"H-HEY! You're just a kid... I'm not into those pedo stuff..."

wom

"I'M NOT A KID!" Then realising what he just said, Jessica went mad.

"HO, SO YOU'RE THAT KIND, THOSE PERVERTS WHO LIKE WOMAN WITH... WITH BIG CHESTS!? DISGUSTING!" In a state of madness she grabbed her pillow and threw it at Yuci.

It hit him in the chest, but the power behind it surprised him. It knocked the wind out of him and his back slammed the wall next to the bed.

_Holy shit..._ _what kind of crazy throw was that?_

Thankfully, it was just a pillow. Jessica ran inside the bathroom. He heard the lock click.

He stared into space, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Trust the administrators to screw up... perhaps they thought a woman and an innocent child would do well to share a room or something. Only, he wasn't a woman, and that kid was just plain mad.

Someone knocked on the door.

Yuci got up and opened it.

"Is everything alright? We heard screaming and stuff from your room just no..."

It was Emi. Behind her, he saw the inhabitants of the nearby rooms outside, peering at him with curiousity.

They were all female.

"EHH!? Yuci!? What... what are you doing in the female dorms!?"

_Screw all the administrators._

"Oh hey, Emi... ehh, I don't know, I got assigned here... and my roommate doesn't like it... ahaha... ha..." He could feel his sweat running down the side of his face now. Everyone else started to murmur.

Emi had a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"Aha... Well now I'm not surprised why I heard... screaming..." She looked down at his singlet and his not-so-obvious muscles. Her cheeks went red a little.

"Y-you didn't try to..."

"No way! You're misunderstanding this totally!" More murmurs from the girls.

Awkward silence.

"Umm... she's locked herself up in the bathroom..." Louder murmurs.

_What the heck am I saying... oh my god..._

Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open.

"Onee-san! This unholy man has been harrasing me!" Jessica had a surprsingly pitiful expression on her face.

_Onee-san my foot, she was calling me a mortal just now..._

"H-he was giving me dirty signals, he even took off his robe!"

Oooos from the crowd. Jessica hid behind Emi.

Emi had an awkward expression on her face.

"H-hey! Don't believe this little witch, Emi..."

"Er... um... I'll see you later Yuci." She closed the door as Jessica flashed him a look of victory.

_Shit._


End file.
